


Lucifer fell, and Left a Boy Alone

by Kileykao



Series: Castiel's Childhood [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Lucifer, Broken Promises, Crying, Lucifer's Fall, brothers fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao





	Lucifer fell, and Left a Boy Alone

Lucifer had to admit that he shouldn't of gotten so close to Castiel. But all four of them had gotten close to young angel. But as Lucifer stood in front of Michael and Raphael, Gabriel standing to the side watching as his brothers fight. Lucifer knew that Castiel, who was miles away safe in the Archangel garden would never see him again. He dropped his archangel blade, and fell to his knees as Michael took a step forwards his blade still in hand.  
He spook to Lucifer for the last time in quite a while, he said to his younger brother "You, Lucifer, shall not be welcome back in Heaven. You shall be casted into Hell, to one day fight me and you brothers once again. A fight to death Lucifer." Michaels voice was filled with rage.  
But what were they fighting over. Lucifer's mind raced to answer the question his mind has asked, and he didn't have one.  
What were they fighting over???  
Before Michael casted Lucifer into Hell he asked "Final words Lucifer?"

Lucifer's mind started to race again. Back to their home, their garden, where Castiel was waiting for him to come back. "Let me say goodbye, tell him that I'm not coming back."

They all knew who Lucifer was talking about. Gabriel looked at his eldest brothers with eyes full of tears watching the only angel that ever truly loved him fight with his other brother, Gabriel's mind was also on Castiel. That's why for the first time since Lucifer and Michael started to fight spook. "Let Lucifer say goodbye to Cassie, he deserves at least that much Michael."  
Michael shook his head firmly telling Lucifer that he could not say goodbye.  
Lucifer was crying now too.  
Before Michael attacked for the final time he looked to Gabriel and said "Watch after him, ok? His going to need you Gabe, more than ever now. Tell him I'll see him again. Real soon." Both Gabriel and Lucifer knew that the last part was a lie. The first lie that Lucifer ever told. Gabriel nodded his head and Lucifer  
F  
E  
L  
L  
F  
R  
O  
M  
G  
R  
A  
C  
E  
And all he saw was darkness  
And all he felt was pain  
And all wanted most in this world was his Little Angel


End file.
